Lonely Embrace
by Hitomi Itsumo
Summary: Takes place after the tv series. Subaru has a little chat with Fuma. One-shot Enjoy!


**Lonely Embrace**

**Author's Notes: An X/1999 fanfic. done by me! Wha hoo. I hope that everyone has liked the other fanfictions that I have written and posted. Well I guess I will let you read then. Oh yea it is one-shot for those of you who didn't pay attention to the summary. **

Monou Fuma sat on a step of the shrine and looked towards a certain tree in the yard. The tree that he, his sister, and Kamui used to play under all the time. The same tree that Fuma had promised he would protect Kamui. He had amazed himself at how he had broken that promise, how he had killed two people he loved dearly.

Fuma's daydreaming was soon interuppted by the sounds of footsteps coming towards the shrine. He got up and looked towards the direction in which the sound had come from. He then noticed it was the Sumeragi from the Dragon's of Heaven, an enemy. But there was something in the Sumeragi's eyes that didn't show hatred. Instead it looked like those eyes showed sadness and sympathy.

Subaru stopped a couple of feet away from Fuma, his eyes studing him. Fuma blinked a couple of times, trying to wonder why the Sumeragi was here.

A small smile could be seen across Subaru's face. "Good afternoon, Fuma."

Fuma hesitated before speaking. Subaru's voice was gentle to Fuma's ears, which made him feel a little safe. "Good afternoon," Fuma said as he recalled the moments he had fought Subaru in the past, how he had granted Subaru's wish.

"I bet you are wondering why I am here," said Subaru sensing the curiosity in Fuma. Fuma nodded in reply and Subaru looked towards the tree Fuma had been looking at earlier. "I came here to see if you were alright...I had a dream the other day and Kamui was in it. He wanted me to see if you were alright so I came here to see you."

"Kamui told you to see if I was alright?" Fuma asked in shock, his eyes now showing sadness in them. He remembered Kamui's last words and how sweet and pure those words were. He missed him dearly. Now that he was all alone, Fuma felt that there was nothing left in life. He took his attention back to Subaru and then looked down at the ground. "I am fine."

Subaru was silent for a moment, "You don't look it. You miss him don't you?"

Fuma could feel tears forming and nodded before falling to the ground crying. The memories of Kotori and Kamui were flooding his mind which didn't ease the pain. He killed both of them, and yet how could he let himself do that?

Subaru knelt down infront of him and embraced him. Fuma felt odd but this embrace seemed to make his pain go away. Subaru frowned as Fuma cried on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, Fuma. There were people that I have lost who were dear to me and there were times when I wanted to kill myself. It seemed though that I couldn't bring myself to die and join them even though it might ease my pain. Fuma, if you continue to act like this, you might die. I know Kamui and Kotori would not like that."

"Then what I am supposed to do?" asked Fuma through his sobs.

Subaru lifted Fuma's head and looked at him. With one finger, he wiped away the tears. "They would want you to live. If you live then they will be happy. That is what you want right? For them to be happy?"

Fuma nodded and Subaru got up, offering a hand to Fuma. Fuma took it and Subaru helped him up. Fuma looked at Subaru's bad eye.

"There is something I want to know," said Fuma.

"What is that?" asked Subaru who was looking up at the sky.

"I want to know why you are helping me when I did all those bad things to you."

Subaru took his attention off the sky and to Fuma. "Maybe it is because you weren't your normal self then. You are back to normal and that is the only part of you I want t help. I feel it is the right thing to do."

Subaru then bowed before walking off. Fuma took a step foreward. "Wait..Subaru..."

Subaru stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Fuma. "What?"

"Can we meet again, I mean I would like that."

Subaru smiled and nodded, "Sure, good day to you. Remember what I said." Subaru then walked off.

Fuma watched him leave before turning his attention back to the tree. A bird flew towards him and perched on his shoulder. He looked at the bird and smiled as it chirped and flew away. The words that Subaru had said to him still rang in his mind: _"If you live then they will be happy. That is what you want right?" _He nodded to himself, "Yes, if it makes them happy then I will live."


End file.
